Nanashii
by FannyChan1
Summary: Quatre's got a 'new' sibling, and the Gundam Pilots have a short-tempered Federation captain to deal with. What do those two have in common? They're both girls, they're both fifteen, and they're both going to change the lives of the Pilots forever.
1. The Ambassador's Daughter

Peacetime. Pretty boring now that it's here. I never thought a normal life would be so dissatisfactory. Oh well, I guess. At least there's one good thing about it. Ar. Quatre's adopted sister, and the most amazing person I've ever known. She sparked that bit of life in me that died...that part I covered up with the jokes, the games, that fake laughter. I didn't have to fake it around her. The moment I heard those three little words, eight letters...I felt as though I'd been reborn. When those dreams started, she noticed, unlike everyone else.  
Anyway, before I go on for pages and pages about that girl, let me get back to what I intended to write about. Two months ago, the Gundam pilots reprimanded a secret weapon from the Federation: the fifteen-year-old "daughter" of the Japanese Ambassador, Redairu Nanashii. We'd been keeping tabs on the short tempered girl for a while, until we found the chance to, well, steal her - kidnap is such a harsh word. We later found out she was an android - born human, but implanted with computer systems after she was diagnosed with brain cancer. Well, maybe I should start at the beginning. This should make for a good story, afterall.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We have a visual."  
"Heero, is this girl really that important?"  
"Think about it, Duo," the Chinese pilot stated as he hopped down into that underground facility. Duo only lifted his hands up behind his head, eyebrows raised. "Why would an ambassador's daughter be shipped to such a rundown colony such as this - to a souped up military base during a war, no less?"  
The long-haired American pondered that a while, before shrugging. "I think you're all just a little too paranoid. Come on, Wufei - it's just a girl, afterall."  
"What was that, Maxwell?"  
"Ack!" He leaped forward and spun around to face Quatre's sister, Ar. He still couldn't get over how much it was like looking in a mirror - same height, same hair - and considering he was wearing street clothes, they were practically dressed the same, too. Heck, she nearly had the same eyes as well. "Eh-heh. On, nothing..."  
"What did you find out?" That was Heero. Mr. Perfect Soldier. He sat at the keyboard of one of the computers, not even turning to look at her.  
"She's staying at the base, as we expected. Typical Ambassador's Daughter sort of room. I bugged the phone and the livingroom - wasn't much else there."  
"Good -"  
"And, I found out one more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"You'll never guess who her guardian is."  



	2. Federation Captain

Okay, forgot about this the first time. Been a while since I used FanFiction for my fics.. This is the first GW fic I've put up, but I had a few DBZ ones a while back…almost three years ago. Anywho… Hope you'll forgive me for that first part..was really just a test to see how it works again. This fic is based on a FanRp done between myself, RhiaKolareny@aol.com, and a friend of mine, Rexxe13@aol.com. Feel free to bug me anytime, but I'm not sure if Uro-Chan would be a big fan of being bugged… ::cough cough:: Anyway, hope ya like the fic. As always, read and review, and I'll try to keep this updated timely…the rp is still going on, so this will keep going as well ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, or any Gundam series, let alone the idea for Mobile Suits (Though I plan to be the first person to build and pilot a Gundam, not joke ^__^). I don't own any of the characters except Redairu, and Uro-Chan owns Ar. I don't own the suits except for Nanashii, and Uro-Chan owns Ryumi. Though, as everyone else, I sure wish I owned Duo 

Enough of that. Enjoy!

Duo stepped forward, muttering something, "Zechs..."

Ar blinked, turning towards Duo. "How'd you know that?"

He pointed deafly at one of the screens. "Look there. Escorting her...to a hanger?"

Wufei snorted, arms folding over his chest. "Probably wants to gawd at the MS force - Zechs is bound to have his Talgeese in there."

Heero shook his head as he got a scale of the building, scanning the contents as he checked the files for any report of what was in there, finding nothing. "It's too small for the Talgeese...or any Gundam I know. But there's definitely a high concentration of G-alloy and radiation coming from inside."

Ar squinted at a replay of the two walking into the hanger, leaning over Heero's shoulder to still-frame the picture, finger flying up to rest on the girl on the screen. What she was pointing at brought gasps from the lot of them.

"Flightsuit..."

"She's a Gundam pilot."

Duo laughed nervously. "Guess you were right, Heero."

"Hn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright red hair disappeared beneath that sleek black helmet. 

"Red, wait..."

The young pilot sighed as a strong hand wrapped around her arm before she could escape onto that speedbike. "Give me a break, Milly. If I'm going to be here for six months, I'd at least like to get to know the city."

"Don't 'Milly' me; you're just going for a joyride. Protocol says-"

"I've had enough of protocol. Now get off." She jerked her arm out of his grip and slid onto that bike, starting it up with a swipe of that powerpass, quickly speeding towards the gate.

"Nanashii!! Shimatta. The General's gonna have my head for this..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temper temper."

The six pilots gathered around the wall of monitors. Duo snickered at Heero's comment, before leaning back against the wall. "So, who's trackin' her this time?" The other five glanced at each other, then back at him, the three that actually knew how grinning at him. He paled slightly, stuttering, "M-me? Fine, fine, I'll track her. But I'm blaming you if she shoots me." And, with that, he pushed himself up, and slipped out through the hole in the ceiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duo, get back here! We've got a code red, I repeat, code red. Enemy MS approaching the colony on unfriendly terms."

"Copy that, Heero. I'll go get Deathscythe and meet you guys in the sky." He backed out of the bush he'd settled in once his target returned to the base. It only took about fifteen minutes to retrieve his Gundam, , and they were all quickly up in the air. Why protect the Feddies? It wasn't the Federation they were worried about, but the civilians. Their warning comm message was ignored, much to Quatre's dismay, and battle quickly began.

The young Arab watched in horror as one of the suits descended towards Ar's backside, quickly letting out a shout as he ran those blades through one of the other suits. "Ar!!"

Yet, something intercepted. Just a flash of light, and that enemy suit was sliced in half and promptly exploded. It caught everyone's attention, especially the enemy. That flash of light suddenly halted, an almost "doll-sized" Gundam turning sharply and coming to a halt. It was definitely small, maybe one-sixth of a normal Gundam's height, and lacked the bulky armour and arsenal. But boy was it fast.

"Who's that?" Quatre stared at the suit, drawing back alongside Trowa.

"I'm not sure..."

That's when the comm link opened, and the face of a not so happy Ambassador's daughter appeared on the screens of each mobile suit. "You Leo's shouldn't be here. Leave; before you all end up like your comrade over there." Her knuckles were white as she clamped down on the controls, leaning forward as her chest heaved. It looked...as though all of what she'd done had come from her own energy, instead of the Gundam's generator.

Heero quickly recognized it. "Zero system."

"Captain Nanashii, you must understand. We were ordered to bring these suits to that base by your father."

She'd blink, before gritting her teeth. 'Father...what are you planning now?' "Very well. I'll escort you to the surface." Those suits began to make their descent towards the colony, the girl ignoring the questions from the other Gundam pilots as she easily followed along behind the line of suits. She didn't like the smell of this…


End file.
